On the Edge of destruction
by Chenor
Summary: fail title is fail and un-creative. Based on song GLOW, Nano's cover. Dell starts acting differently than usual, and Akaito needs to know why. Romance/Tragedy


**I WROTE THIS BECAUSE I NEED AN OPINION ON SOMETHING. IF YOU'VE READ MY FICTION 'ROLLING SECRET', I WANT YOU TO TELL ME IF MY WRITING IS AS GOOD AS IT WAS FOR THAT FICTION. A LOT OF THINGS ARE HAPPENING AND MY EMOTIONS ARE JUMBLED UP AND I'M MORE CONFUSED RIGHT NOW, SO I NEED TO KNOW IF I'M STILL GOOD OR NOT. IF YOU'RE WAITING FOR MY LATEST FIC 'THE EVIL WITCH OF ENBIZAKA' OR WHATEVER I CALLED IT, SORRY, CHAP 2 IS STILL UNDERWAY. **

**I wrote this on a whim (i.e. in a train to France.) and simply put, I wanted to write this for a while now, to be honest. (I.e. ever since I heard Nano's version of Hatsune Miku's Glow)  
>It's another sad story since I love those so much…<br>I didn't know what couple I was going to take in the beginning, so I randomly chose Dell x Akaito, since it's my favourite couple and all.  
>There will be no lemon since, you know, I'm on a train… (LOL)<br>This is a one-shot. Idk if it will be a two-shot or not, but meh.**

**Note: You should read this whilst listening to Nano's version of Glow. It makes it sadder.**

**-  
><strong>Ever since Akaito had started asking Dell out when he was sixteen and him fifteen, the Voyakiloid had softened his character, changing slightly as he spent more and more time with his lover.  
>It made him smile every time he thought that Dell was now a cute, twenty-one year old workaholic with a big heart.<p>

That was what he thought.  
>Things had changed over the years. Now Dell had completely changed from the once happy person he was.<br>He realised he seemed reluctant whenever he leaned in for a kiss. That he didn't moan as much as he did before when he touched him.  
>The red-head grew more and more worried after every passing day. What if Dell was no longer in love with him? What if he and found someone else?<br>This question killed him inside more and more. The more he thought about it, the more he realised he was in love with the stubborn white-haired man.

When Dell went out for work, Akaito trailed him, imagining him going with another man or woman. He feared the first the most. He could get hurt, or even worse!  
>So he followed the Voyakiloid across the streets, hiding his large form behind anything he could find, absolutely sure Dell hadn't seen him.<p>

He was relieved when he realised he had just gone into his company building, but still followed him in, thinking it might be a co-worker or something. He came out a few minutes later, sighing at the fact that Dell wasn't being seduced by anyone suspicious.

He continued following him for a few days, and finding no one, relief consuming him deeply.  
>Dell was his after all, he didn't need competition.<p>

But unlike what he was expecting, everything went downhill.  
>The more affection he gave Dell, the more Dell refused him.<br>"Dell is something wrong?" he asked him once, offering a hug that the white-haired refused on the spot. "You've been acting so weird lately."  
>The Voyakiloid stared at him, his eyes widening. Akaito took a deep breath and sighed. "If you…" he tried. "If you have someone else, just tell me. I don't want to have to live like this anymore...don't you see? You're killing me, Dell. Just tell me that it's someone else, I'll just leave you alone then."<p>

Dell stared at him without saying a word.  
>He looked away, his face crisped and his fists clenched. His face was red and getting redder, as tears fell down his face silently.<br>When he realised he was crying he started to laugh, his blush increasing.  
>He hiccupped and cried aloud, his hands going to his face to try and wipe away his tears.<p>

Akaito felt tears menacing his own eyes.  
>The only reason Dell could be crying…he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't. It was nearly impossible.<br>His anger grew from the bottom of his heart, mixing anger and sadness was never a good thing for him.  
>He turned his back to Dell and started to walk away, but he winced as Dell grabbed his arm.<br>"Akaito…" he said softly. "It's not what you think, I—"  
>"No!" the red-head yelled, snatching his arm away. "I don't want you to drag me into you again!"<p>

Dell froze and his eyes widened again. His beautiful scarlet eyes…  
>"What do you mean?" he whispered silently. "I'm not actually—"<br>Akaito shook his head furiously and took a few steps back.  
>"Please disappear." He said strongly. "I don't want you here anymore."<p>

Dell took it like a blow to the chest.  
>He staggered backwards and turned, rushing out of the door as fast as he could, his heart screaming for mercy. He hadn't done anything wrong…had he? It was for him, right? It was. It was only for him, and he had refused. Dell knew already it was his own fault. He knew he should have told the red-head earlier…but he knew he had thrown that chance away. It was all over. He was never going to see him again. He was never going to feel his lips against his own. He was never…going to moan and rock underneath him again.<p>

Back in his small apartment, Akaito had himself fallen down very low. He hadn't expected his fury to explode so quickly.  
><em>You've taken all of me…<em> he thought to himself. _But tell me why I can't go on…_  
>He froze at the thought.<br>His tears fell freely from his face. He knew exactly why he couldn't stop those tears from falling. It was clear to him now…  
><em>I'm holding on to you so deep inside…<em>

Dell packed his suitcase in a hurry on that very cold December's day.  
>Since he was sensitive to the cold, he folded a large scarf around his neck, mumbling times to himself so he didn't forget.<p>

His train left on the Cliff's Edge at…6:12, so he had around two hours. Dell smiled a little.  
>He had loved watching the sunset on that cliff's edge with Akaito. It was their favourite spot…<br>He felt tears prick his eyes when he remembered what Akaito had told him. He knew he still loved him, that he couldn't let go of him.  
>His heart was strongly attached to Akaito. So much that he couldn't find someone else, nor did he try to. Just thinking of abandoning him was already too much for Dell to handle. He had liked what they did…but it couldn't be the same with anyone else.<p>

He went out towards the Cliff's Edge, a specifically named place since it was, well, on the cliff's edge.  
>It looked over the sea, and was one the most beautiful places in the world to watch a sunset.<br>He sat on a bench underneath a great cherry tree that had been planted there a hundred years before Dell was even born.  
>He brushed the dark wood with his hand and turned towards his phone.<br>He composed a small text and hit send. Texting Akaito…what a stupid idea. But he needed to see him. Just once…just one more time.

Akaito had nearly lost his mind since Dell had left, about two weeks before. He grew depressed and slept with anyone who asked, not caring whatsoever.  
>When he heard the small sound that his phone made when he received a message, he picked it up, ready to fling the thing across the room.<br>But when he saw the sender, his heart leapt.  
>Dell. Dell had sent him a message.<p>

He opened it, desperate for news, any news. He needed to see him. He needed to take him in his arms and kiss him. He _needed_ him.  
>The contents of the message made him even more desperate to see the young man smile at him once more.<br>Black Cherries.

The cherry tree was not a usual one seen in japan. It was a black cherry tree, one that only gave black cherries and small, white flowers. Dell and Akaito were the only ones who ate them, since the black cherries were mostly hated.  
>Having Dell saying that must have meant he wanted him to meet up there. It was the only possibility Akaito saw.<br>He rushed out, grabbing a coat along the way, running all the way to the person he loved the most in this world.

Snow started to fall gently around the Voyakiloid as he waited; knowing Akaito was not going to arrive on time.  
>He saw the train arrive, and he got up, his heart hurting him, his soul yelling at him. Screaming at him to wait. The red-head would arrive at the very second.<br>Dell shook his head.  
>Akaito would not come. He hated him…<p>

He nearly screeched when arms held him up, embracing his small frame.  
>"W-Who?" he yelled, kicking wildly, only managing to make the one behind him tighten the strong grip around his waist.<br>"I'm so sorry, Dell…" a voice said softly into his ear.  
>Dell froze at the words. He turned his head and stared at Akaito's ruby eyes.<br>"I'm sorry…I didn't realise at the time…how much I needed to keep you with me. I don't care if you're seeing someone else, I—"  
>"Akaito!" Dell interrupted. "I wasn't seeing anyone…you made that assumption on your own!"<p>

Akaito stared at him with wide eyes.  
>"You…weren't?" he asked softly "But you weren't…you seemed so far off to me that…"<br>"I know. I really regret not telling you earlier but…you see I'm moving. I didn't know how to tell you…so I didn't. It's because I thought you didn't like me anymore."  
>Akaito continued staring at him. Then he laughed, taking the young man in his arms once more.<br>"I thought you hated me! Dammit…I love you so much!"  
>He leaned in and kissed him passionately, cupping his chin and lifting it gently towards him.<br>Dell's hands went through Akaito's fiery red hair, his eyes opening to continue staring into his eyes.

They continued enjoying each other's presence, but Dell broke the silence.  
>"Akaito." He said. "Let's be together until death takes us apart."<br>The red-head smiled gently and kissed his forehead. "I like that idea." He said. "And I have something for both of us."  
>He took out of his pocket a small ring and slipped it on the elder's ring finger, kissing him gently as the train's whistle rang and left them.<p>

When they broke apart, Dell escaped another hug and went to stand closer to the edge to watch the sea. He turned towards the red-head and, smiled sweetly.  
>Akaito smiled back, knowing his dream had come true. To have Dell smile at him like that again was always going to be a dream come true. But as all dreams are known, dreams always end. Akaito wanted it to be a happy end for both of them.<br>He walked back towards the train tracks and extended his hand for Dell to hold, smiling.

But a huge sound rumbled around in the air above them, and a crack appeared at Dell's feet.  
>Understanding immediately, Akaito rushed towards him and caught his hand as he fell, the edge of the cliff falling towards dangerously sharp rocks beneath.<br>"Dell!" the red-haired. "I've got you! Don't worry…"

But the only one worrying was Akaito. He had only managed to catch his hand, not his wrist like he wanted to. He was losing his grip rapidly, so he clutched harder, his hand starting to slip.  
>"Akaito…" Dell cried out, trying to catch his hand desperately.<br>When he saw he couldn't reach, he gave up, smiling weakly. Now he understood. He understood what he was supposed to do. He had known it from the start…yes, from the very beginning. "Akaito, promise me…promise me you'll remember me always, okay? You have to promise me that. You have to find yourself a nice girl."

The red-head shook his head violently, disbelieving. "No!" he yelled, trying to grab Dell's shirt to pull him up. "You' won't die, I won't let go! I can't let go! I love you too much…I won't let go!" Tears were blinding him, his hand losing even more grip.  
>Dell frowned and brought his arm upwards as much as he could, before slamming it back down as hard as he could manage, making his Akaito's hand barely manage to catch his sliding fingers.<br>"Dell, what the hell are you doing, stop!" he yelled, his voice crushed and broken "Why are you doing this? If you fall, you'll die!"

The Voyakiloid smiled weakly and did it again, now only the tip of his fingers being held by Akaito's large hand.  
>"If I disappear…"he said softly, crying when Akaito's tears hit his face "If I disappear it would be so much easier for you to find a real partner, someone who you can really count on! I'm not a good person, Akaito. I never have been. You'll find a nice girl, get married and start a family. Then you'll realise you never really loved me. You'll realise that…but me, I really liked you! I liked…no, I loved you so much I didn't see what you really felt! I'm so sorry…"<p>

Akaito continued shaking his head, trying to strengthen his grip on the frail fingers.  
>That idiot. That <em>idiot. <em>  
>"I think that's what I loved the most about you, you know?" he laughed with a broken voice. "You always seem so grumpy but actually…you only think for those you love…I've loved you ever since we met that first day. Do you remember? You had told me off for skipping out on class. I loved the way you kept your cool…I fell in love with your beautiful eyes."<br>Dell smiled at him, a sincere smile full of emotions he felt for this crazy, energetic red-head. Even if something were to happen, he now knew Akaito would continue loving him…to Dell that was more than enough. Nearly too much.  
>He opened his eyes and looked at Akaito's ruby globes, before opening his fingers and twisting them, forcing Akaito to let go once more.<br>"No!" the red-head yelled.

But it was too late.

He lost his grip and the Voyakiloid smiled for the last time, mouthing his last words for only Akaito to see.  
>He fell to his death into the sea below, clutching onto nothing but his love.<br>Akaito, yelled on the cliff's broken edge, taking himself in a tight hug, having lost the last thing he had always held onto the most.  
>"You stupid idiot…" he yelled. "I love you too!"<p>

He stayed there to cry silently, until he noticed he had something in his hand.  
>He opened it and closed his eyes, stood up and threw it into the sea, knowing it was Dell's to begin with.<br>_"Akaito, let's be together until death takes us apart."_

As it fell, the ring caught the glimmer of the setting sun on its edges.

**So? What did you think? Was I able to maintain my style in a more compact mode?**

**I made this shorter than my usual 5000 word limit since it's just a test to see whether I was able to yes or no keep my style in both a smaller amount of words, and if I've lost my touch with everything happening. Of course I'm having love problems right now, but hopefully it all be over in about two and a half weeks, so please bear with poor writing. **

**I might re-write this into my usual 5000 limit version, and add a bigger plot. I already have ideas.**

…**damn it was great being single. To all you single ladies and gents out there, just be glad you don't have to deal with damn pushovers all the time. I'm kinda in the situation where I like someone a little more than I'm supposed to. And I don't really mean I'm in love with him, but my family noticed, and both of us are in trouble. So please, I hope you understand.  
>(lol in PMs I sound so much happier cos I actually don't give a fuck about what my family say!)<br>**


End file.
